


How To Heal You

by PseudonymMcWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymMcWriter/pseuds/PseudonymMcWriter
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Connor and RK900 have to put aside their differences to mend their relationship with you.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 92





	1. Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking the piss with how long this is, I’m so sorry.
> 
> If you’re here for smut - and honestly, same - you can head straight to Chapters 2-3. If you like a slow burn then good luck with this marathon, and please know that you're very special to me <3

The RK series was the most advanced in the world. But fuck, did they bicker like kids.

It’s not very often that Connor and RK900 work together, usually they get paired off with a human. That wasn't because there was some rule about androids not being able to work together. No, it was because Fowler would have had them both scrapped if he'd had to listen to one more story about them needlessly trying to one-up each other in the middle of a crime scene.

"I'm serious, Connor." In complete contradiction to your words, you were laughing. "Fowler's going to have you destroyed."

"That's against the law, officer," Connor reminded you.

"I didn't say it'd be legal. The Captain has his ways." You shouldered your coat. It was cold out; you could already feel the wind rushing in from the foyer as you and Connor approached from the bullpen. "It's just one afternoon, I'm sure you're both capable of behaving."

Connor looked sour. The only thing he disliked as much as RK900 was other people talking about it. You nudged his arm with your elbow.

"Please? For me?"

Connor was softer than RK900, sure, but he wasn't that big of a pushover. He gave you a harmless glare: "Your persuasion techniques need some work."

"So I've heard," You conceded, and then: "But I am in the market for a tutor, if you're interested."

Connor's glare eased, replaced by a warm glow of amusement, "That's an interesting proposition."

"Is it?" You leaned just a little into his space, your eyes alight. It was too easy to flirt with Connor; he always knew exactly how to react, how to egg you on, how to make you blush and smile like he got no greater pleasure than obtaining your praise and affection. Now, he smiled down at you in thoughtful silence, happy to let your anticipation for his response brew until it bordered on desperation. 

_ Yeah, you were pretty sure Connor had some interesting things to teach.  _

You hadn't realized you'd come to a halt until a towering presence shouldered his way between you.

"We shouldn't delay." RK900's cold voice shattered the moment as he left you in his wake. You saw Connor's jaw tighten, his LED flashing a yellow warning to his successor's back, but thankfully he held his tongue. It wouldn’t be a good start if they got into a shouting match before you’d even left the station.

"We were waiting for you," You called ahead, stepping lightly to keep up with the android's long strides.  _ Fuck, he was tall.  _ It wasn’t difficult to keep track of him in the crowded foyer, even without the bright white of his jacket. Connor was right behind you as you made it out of the station, but he overtook when you paused to apologize to someone who'd made the mistake of trying to catch RK900's attention. It made you fall behind.  _ Not good _ \- you were like a babysitter, unable to let them out of your sight for even a minute.

You caught up just as they reached your car. Grabbing your keys from your pocket, you tossed them thoughtlessly at RK900. It wasn't wise to put yourself in a position where you couldn't intervene and RK900 was more likely to take offence than Connor if you didn't ask him to drive. And yet...

The keys bounced off of his jacket and fell to the ground. He just looked at you, expression unreadable.

"Don't you want to drive?" You faltered, now feeling like a bit of a twat for just throwing your keys at him. Connor sighed and snatched the keys up from the tarmac, wordlessly letting himself into the driver's seat. As quickly as you could, you slid into the passenger side, not giving RK900 even a chance to get there first. Whether he'd wanted to or not was a different matter, but he got into the backseat without complaint.

"Okay," You rubbed your hands together as Connor started the car, already impatient for it to start warming up. "Everyone know where we're going?"

Neither of the androids responded to your teacher-on-a-field-trip method of getting them all excited. You didn't blame them. They were both pretty familiar with you at this point, and they knew when it was best to just ignore you.

Propping one foot on the dash, you re-tied your laces as Connor carefully pulled out of the station parking lot and started in the direction of the call. You could practically feel their eyes drilling into the dirty sole of your shoe as it scuffed up the dashboard. It was your car but that didn’t seem to make a difference. Between them they’d already made sure you stopped leaving food wrappers on the backseat and made semi-regular trips to the carwash, but you were never, ever going to be able to keep up with their standards. You'd thought Connor was a neat freak until you met RK900.

"It's unsafe to place your feet on the dashboard of a moving vehicle." There it was: like clockwork. RK900's warning from the backseat fell on deaf ears - you'd almost finished tying the double-knot so you weren’t about to stop for his benefit.

"Unsafe or unclean?"

"Remove it, before I do."

You looked back at him over your shoulder, making a point of setting your foot down before bringing the other one up to do the same thing, putting it down just a little too hard on the dash, so a fine stream of dirt trickled down to the floor. You noticed Connor smirking to himself, eyes still on the road, right before RK900 leaned forwards and pulled your leg down. His grip was frighteningly strong, but he didn’t hurt you. He just liked to make you aware of it, like one of the highlights of his day was to hear your breath catch, your impulsive little shudder when he did something that reminded you what he was built for. 

Bastard.

Properly scolded, you turned to look out of the window. RK900 wouldn't do that to any other officer but for some reason he felt more than comfortable taking liberties with  _ you _ . You'd be flattered if they didn't all end with you feeling like a walking, talking punchline. It’s like you're a naughty kid he felt the need to keep in line, like he had a sense of personal responsibility and so took personal offence whenever you did something he didn't like. He made you feel... What was the word Connor had once jokingly used?  _ Uncouth. _

"Your muscles are very stiff," RK900 commented, but in a way that made it sound distasteful. For all you knew he could have been saying it out of genuine concern for your wellbeing, but for whatever reason he seemed incapable of using the proper tone of voice.

"Yeah, well, we don't all have the benefit of synthetic limbs and metal bones. More's the pity." You cast a cursory glance over the sidewalk as Connor took you all into a rougher part of the city. Not far now. "Maybe I'll book myself a massage. Unless that's  _ another  _ thing you were programmed to excel at."

RK900 didn't dignify that with a response. Connor, on the other hand, politely explained: "We're programmed in some five thousand basic medical procedures and have received the first aid training required of all DPD personnel. That does include physiotherapy, to an extent."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Connor knew you were joking, but he wasn't totally unlike RK900 in that he enjoyed reminding you what he was capable of. He was just... less intimidating about it. Connor always seemed more like he was looking for approval, like he was showing off. RK900 preferred to push you out of your comfort zone, always after a reaction that proved his superiority by making you recognise  _ your _ own  _ inferiority _ . He was never fully satisfied until your heart was thumping in your chest, loud enough he could probably sense it even without a scan, your eyes unable to meet his and your muscles on edge.

Maybe he liked to test you because you're the only officer who could work with both of them - like that was a boast he took umbrage with, despite it never being something  _ you'd _ claimed. It was Fowler who only ever assigned the two androids to you if a case came up that required both of them, so if RK900 was that desperate to rid himself of the last person who might make him work with his predecessor, he should be taking it up with the Captain, not you. Even Hank refused to take them both on; Connor was a good partner but the lieutenant couldn't stand RK900. He was too much of a hardass. Too much of a machine, despite being as much of a deviant as Connor.

That wasn't unique to Hank, either. Since deviancy, Connor had started to properly develop his personality and, for the most part, he was a total sweetheart. Eager to please, easy to talk to, and an excellent detective. There weren't many officers who  _ wouldn't _ work with him. RK900, meanwhile... Less popular. He was too blunt, too cold, too obvious about his general disinterest in other people. Those who did end up partnered with him got the job done alright, but they'd spend the next couple of nights bitching about him over after-work drinks. The one positive - that he could outperform anybody (including Connor) on pretty much any case - disappeared the second he had to work with his predecessor, and Connor, for his part, became a lot less pleasant to be around when RK900 was involved. No officer in their right mind took them both on if they had any choice in the matter.

So, the job fell to you. Apparently the only person with the patience to balance two sulking androids and a difficult case. Lucky girl.

Connor pulled the car to a stop outside the address on the report. It was some shitty CyberLife-owned warehouse on the waterfront, no doubt bought to be torn down and replaced by another gigantic android storage facility but left to rot when the company went under. These places always gave you the creeps, especially when you imagined what they would have become; the rows and rows of androids that would have been squeezed together inside like, well, machines. You had to wonder how it felt for Connor and RK900. Not that you'd ever ask.

"Mm. Homey..." You commented as Connor analyzed the old chainlink fence left by the demolition crew that never came back. "Report said someone was living here?  _ Why?" _

"Maybe they had no choice," Connor suggested, stepping back from the gate to look at the exterior of the building.

"Maybe they don't want to be seen," RK900's cold voice drew your attention. He made quick work of the chain holding the front gate closed, easily snapping the rusted metal with his bare hands and tugging it open. You could already picture his reaction but you couldn’t help but watch. You'd known RK900 for some time now and his strength was nothing new, but you never quite got used to it.

And, of course, he didn’t fail to notice you noticing him. Catching your eye, he tilted his head just a little. You expected a cold, smug glint in his eye or for him to look you up and down as if he was wondering where you'd found the  _ gall  _ to stare at him like that. To your surprise, he did neither. He stood like that until you realized he was waiting for you to take the lead, holding the jagged metal aside for you to pass.

Somehow that was worse.

You approached him quickly, avoiding eye contact until you were close enough to thank him. You were on the taller side, but RK900 made you feel tiny, especially when he was so close you had to crane your neck to meet his eye.

"Thanks," Your voice was sufficiently carefree to hide the way your heart jumped when you had to brush against his front to fit through the gap. He had a body like a goddamn marble statue, it was like squeezing past a brick wall.

"You're welcome." The low rumble of his voice seemed to come from his chest rather than his mouth, reminding you that his voice box was synthetic and his voice didn't come from vocal chords like a human. Unlike the two of them, your knowledge of anatomy - particularly android anatomy - left something to be desired, but the image of a radio speaker lodged somewhere in RK900's chest was funny enough to tide you over.

RK900 must have sensed your amusement, and that it was directed in some way at him. Just as you got to the tightest part of the gap, your body sliding uncomfortably against his, the feeling of his hand on your back made you jump, like you were expecting him to shove you the rest of the way through the fence. But he didn't. It was a light touch,  _ almost _ thoughtless - if you didn't know him better. But it got the desired reaction, even as you tried to hide the clenching of your muscles behind a clumsy hop through the metal.

It was funny. Connor was by far the more touchy of the two, but for some reason even the briefest contact with RK900 felt more intense than a hug from Connor. Maybe it was because, in all the time that you'd worked with him, you'd never seen RK900 touch anybody else. If anything he made it his mission to keep his distance, and it wasn't like anyone else was brave enough to make the first move. His body language, even around the station, screamed:  _ Don't even fucking try it. _

RK900 followed you towards the warehouse, leaving Connor to make his own way through the fence. No surprise there.

"Any readings yet?" You asked. You'd think it was a needless question - surely he'd have already told you if there was something worth reporting - but you'd be wrong. He liked to keep his thoughts to himself, probably to stop you from derailing his line of investigation with your clumsy, inferior humanness. However, he did usually acquiesce if you asked him directly.

"There were traces of thirium on the fence," Connor came up behind you, looking a little disgruntled at being left behind. "It's likely the suspect was already injured when they scaled the fence. The metal isn't sharp enough to pierce android skin."

You hummed in acknowledgement. Apparently RK900 had nothing to add. Either he hadn't picked anything else up or, potentially, he'd missed the thirium and was taking it personally. He moved directly towards the shuttered door into the warehouse, and Connor confirmed your suspicion when you felt his hand on the same part of your back as RK900 had briefly touched, his hand a little smaller but his touch firmer, palm warm even through your layers of clothing.

"You should ask him why he got so distracted," Connor phrased it like you were RK900's handler and it was your responsibility to bring him up on his failures.

"I have a pretty good idea, Wormtongue," You warned. "He's too busy being mad at you."

Connor's eyebrows jumped up, but he almost seemed amused by what you'd said. There was something in his look that reminded you of RK900 - namely, some smug satisfaction that he knew something you didn't. But he didn't say anything more as you came to the front of the warehouse. RK900 was sweeping his gaze around the edges on the door.

"The structure is unsound," RK900 began to pace around the exterior of the building. You followed, and as he rounded the corner you came across a startling drop-off into the river. The foundation of the building had crumbled away into the water, exposing a large, gaping hole in the side of the building, the metal twisted and rusty like something big had blasted its way out.

RK900's LED was pulsing as he sized up the jump. He could almost certainly make it, but you were a little nervous about the choppy, autumnal waters churning below, breaking against the dock.

"Step back, boys, I think this is one for me," You announced, beginning to stretch. RK900 turned his gaze on you.

"Come here, I can throw you," He said it in a slightly menacing way that made you smirk, even if you did take a step back. Your little gesture of surrender was interrupted by Connor, who had been standing closer behind you than you realized. You bumped against his front, feeling his fingers lightly press against your waist to steady you. At RK900's suggestion, he glowered.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

RK900 tilted his head, his LED flickering as he sent Connor some kind of (probably insulting) message. You rolled your eyes.

"Okay, well..." Backtracking, you waved them on. "Open the door for me, I'll meet you around the front."

You left them to it, hoping they didn't get any ideas about shoving each other into the river in your absence. The last thing you needed was an insurance claim - if Connor cost a small fortune, you didn't even want to think about RK900. You'd have to sell your own organs to pay for his.

And that said nothing about how you'd  _ feel  _ if something actually happened to either of them. They were more durable than you were, sure, and faster and stronger and all of the other things they liked to hold over your head, but with CyberLife gone and the deviants in charge, you didn't have total faith in their ability to return, as good as new, if something bad did happen.

At least CyberLife had a seemingly endless supply of Connors. Nowadays, you didn't know what his back-up plan was if something happened, although he’d assured you that Markus had acquired all of the necessary data banks and components to make his repairs and transfer memory if it came to that. It just wasn't something you were in any hurry to test out.

Reaching the locked door again, you leaned against the doorframe to wait, keeping your ears pricked for any signs of life - inside or out. It wouldn't do to forget that you were, potentially, about to run across a very unhappy android.

Android crimes were statistically rare. Android-on-human violence did happen but it wasn't half as common as the reverse. Unfortunately when a case did come through, that's when both RK units were dispatched, like today, when an android was reported to have attacked a complete stranger a few blocks away.

Initially, the idea had been that androids would react better to their presence than a human officer, but that wasn't always the case. Connor still had quite the reputation among deviants - something he'd mentioned to you before but hadn't elaborated on - and RK900... Well, was an explanation even necessary?

No, the main reason for using them was better left unsaid: if an android decided to be violent, there really wasn't a lot a human could do to stop them.

At the sound of shifting metal, you straightened quickly. A loud wrench echoed around the riverfront and the door screeched open, just enough for you to get in. You'd expected Connor to be the one to let you in, since RK900 was just as likely to forget you were even there, but it was a pair of pale eyes that met you as you shuffled through the gap, watching your efforts to steer clear of the sharp metal.

"Do I want to know the probability of blood poisoning from all of this damn rust?" You asked him. He didn't hesitate at all, as if he'd already calculated it.

"No."

You looked around. The sound of the river echoed throughout the space, and the wind coming in from the exposed part of building meant there was pretty much constant movement: the sheets of plastic partly nailed down to the abandoned crates and towers of scaffolding rustled and fluttered like fabric, and one open storage unit creaked like a ticking clock as the door swung back and forth. It whipped up your hair, obscuring your vision as you tried to figure out where to look first.

"Where's Con?" You asked suddenly, realizing there was no sign of the other android. RK900's lip twinged briefly before his usual disaffected look took over. You got the impression he didn't like the way you said:  _ Con.  _

"Upstairs."

As RK900 led you to a staircase, you noticed telltale droplets of blue liquid on the stone floor.

"Thirium," You said aloud, knowing the android had already noticed it. "Must be fresh if I can see it."

RK900 nodded curtly, leading the way as you followed the stairs up to the second floor, where some temporary offices had been erected out of wood. None of it looked particularly stable, but you trusted the androids to warn you if it wasn't safe. The thirium trail led you to Connor.

"Wha-..." You rounded on RK900. "What happened?"

RK900 didn't react but Connor looked up at you quickly, hiding his torn hand. "I caught it on the metal when I jumped. It's nothing."

"Jesus... Are you sure?"

" _ Con's _ fine," RK900 said, drawing your irritated look back to him when you'd just been about to apologize for assuming he was the cause. "It's unsurprising that a unit with less advanced physicality might suffer minor injuries from time to time."

_ Fuck. _

Connor's LED flashed yellow at once, and he glared angrily at RK900. The other android's unbothered expression only seemed to irritate Connor more. “I wouldn’t have had to take a riskier route if you’d just moved over.”

"Guys!" You interrupted, moving away from them. You were ready to go further into the building - since that was why you were here, to do your  _ job  _ \- and you hoped that if they got the idea that you were about to head into danger, they'd snap out of it. "Not the time."

The offices all led on from one another, with the doorways aligned so you could see all the way through to the end of the building. The walls were just plywood, and some had no filling at all - just a crisscross of 2-by-4s. It didn't seem like a great place for an android to hide. It was too exposed. There was no sign of movement or any suspicious noises, apart from whatever the wind was stirring up. There were still plenty of hidden nooks and crannies to investigate, but it did cross your mind that this might have all been one giant waste of time. Maybe Fowler was testing the three of you, trying to see if you managed to get through the afternoon in one piece.

You weren't out of the woods yet. Never mind the two androids,  _ you _ might end up in the river when Hank finds out Connor got hurt on your watch.

Keeping your hand on your holstered gun, you continued on; your attention split between what's ahead of you and what's behind you. You felt more than heard RK900, his looming presence great enough to generate its own gravity as you felt your gaze being pulled back towards him. He overtook you as you paused to check one of the rooms, the back of his white jacket disappearing through the doorway.

Connor lingered in the room with you. You forgot the investigation for a second as you reached for his hand. "That's a nasty tear."

"It's fine," Connor assured you, but he let you take his hand in yours. You turned it over carefully, trying not to make it obvious you were admiring the sight of his anatomy beneath - the cool blue light of thirium illuminating a complex tangle of wires and strong, synthetic tendons and connective tissues. It wasn't deep enough to see more than that, thank god, but what you saw was strangely beautiful.

"This wasn't covered in first aid," You told him. "Best I can do is a plaster and a kiss to make it better."

Believe it or not, that had been intended to be a joke, but the moment you said it you cringed at yourself -  _ not the time,  _ hypocrite. Connor's LED flashed yellow again, but this time not out of anger. His hand stayed put in yours, like he was waiting for the promised treatment. You might have indulged him, if not for what happened next...

The sound of splintered wood made you leap out of the way as RK900 came flying through the plywood wall. He landed at your feet, splinters of wood protruding from his hair, his LED yellow as he sat up quickly to face what was coming after him. Stepping through the new, RK900-shaped hole was the biggest android you'd ever seen.

"Christ."

He was enormous, probably built to be a construction unit or longshoreman. He made RK900 look small, and you about as threatening as a paper butterfly, as he came lumbering into the room, a furious look on his face. RK900 looked distressed as he pulled himself to his feet. 

_ How did we miss this?  _ It had been RK900's job to collect all of the relevant data, that was why you and Connor had had to wait before leaving the station. Surely if he'd noticed the fact you were hunting a  _ goliath _ he would have warned you? And what about Connor? Had he not picked this up in the thirium samples?

His look of astonishment gave you your answer. So that meant...

"Look out!" You were moving even before the words came out, shoving Connor out of the way of the second android - a female with a busted arm - but you're not quite quick enough. She still managed to clip both of you with a nasty shard of metal. Connor turned you so he could take the bulk of her second strike, aimed directly at his chest.

"Ah!" At Connor's exclamation of pain, RK900's LED flashed red and he leapt up to pull the female android away. With the androids distracted, you had enough space to grab your gun, but the monstrous android was faster than he looked. You'd barely raised the gun towards the female android when his massive hand closed on your forearm, his fist so big it almost completely covered you from wrist to elbow.

Raw, animal panic skittered through your chest as he began to squeeze.

"Wait! Wait!" You almost didn't recognize your own voice. You dropped the gun, wild, begging eyes trying to find some shred of sympathy in the android’s face...

... but he didn't stop. 

You screamed.

You felt your muscles being squeezed, felt them popping like balloons, felt him tighten around your nerves like a vice until you were sure they'd snap, felt your fragile bones bending, cracking...

You don't know how it happened, but suddenly Connor was on you. He thrust something into the androids wrist, forcing him to release you. You had a brief view of the shard of metal, the same one the female android had attacked Connor with, lodged in the android's arm before you dropped to the ground, cradling your wrist.

Shock must have been taking hold because you had the ability to comprehend RK900 roughly toss the female android aside and reach for your discarded weapon. Connor was dodging out of the way of the giant android's shovel-sized palms when RK900 shot. He wasn't aiming to destroy, but the wound looked no less grisly as blue blood burst out of the android's right shoulder and kneecap. He staggered to the ground, LED a furious, frightened red. In fact, all of their LEDs were red, but the two assailants seemed to understand they were beaten.

RK900 was able to get some handcuffs on the larger android while Connor got the female under control. One moment he was gone, taking her to the car, the next he was back, kneeling in front of you, brown eyes wide with concern.

"I'm okay-..." You managed, cutting yourself off to raise your voice at RK900: "Not too rough!"

He'd been trying to manhandle the giant android out of the room, too aggressive considering his current compliance. The last thing they needed was for this android to file a complaint. Connor couldn’t help but give his successor a worried look, clearly noticing RK900's red LED and mindless aggression.

"It's okay," You assured him, knowing he was torn between staying with you and helping RK900. "I'm not going anywhere."

Connor nodded, but he took another look at your arm before moving quickly to help the other android. You weren't sure if it was blood loss or android speed, but before you knew it he was back.

"RK900 is taking them into custody. I’ve called you an ambulance."

"What - you don't have anything in your five thousand medical procedures for this?" You said weakly. Connor didn't share your smile. The look on his face was alarming - it must be pretty bad.

"I'm going to carry you, okay?" Connor warned. "Try to keep your arm steady."

You could only nod, air hissing through your teeth as Connor slipped his arms under your shoulders and knees. He was gentle, and more than capable of supporting your weight, but even the smallest movement sent pain rippling up your shoulder that made you want to start screaming again. You had to clamp your teeth together to stop yourself from crying. Like RK900, Connor's LED was red, but you didn't have the strength to feel pleased that he cared - not when all you could think about was the fact you might never be able to use your dominant hand again.

The ambulance was already there by the time you made it to the road. The medics almost didn't let Connor on with you, but he made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Sometimes you forgot how intimidating Connor could be. He was soft with you, gingerly touching your shoulder, comforting you while he ran scan after scan, not moving from your side until you were outside the hospital, and even then he was following right behind. You knew you must look a state: you could feel your own clammy skin, feverish and pale, the sweat beading around your hairline as you were deposited into a gurney and taken straight to the A&E.

When the hospital staff finally forced Connor to give them space to work, the last thing you saw was his guilt-stricken face disappearing behind a sea of pale scrubs. He knew this was his fault.


	2. Bed-Ridden

The damage wasn't as bad as it seemed. The doctor said you were very lucky, any more pressure on your arm and you might've suffered compartment syndrome - or worse. As it was, the damage was pretty extensive but there was nothing that couldn't be fixed. You were sent packing with a cast and the promise of a lot of pain and a lot of drugs, and a period of leave.

"I wonder how many people bet on this, hope they got a good payout," You muttered glumly when Hank came around to visit. The lieutenant pulled a face, something between a smile and a grimace.

"It was always gonna happen. Sorry it had to be you."

"Better me than you," You smiled. "I'm solid as a rock. Even an android couldn't crush these guns."

Hank rolled his eyes, then slapped his hands down on his knees. That was the universal gesture of ' _ I'm ready to leave' _ , but when you went to get up to see him out he waved you down.

"Listen, uh... I told him not to do this..."

"What?"

Hank looked slightly pained. "Connor's feeling guilty about what happened. He said he's going to come around to help look after you."

Your head fell back against the back of the couch. Hank laughed at your loud groan.

"Yeah, that's how I said you'd react. Look, if you want me to-..."

"No, it's okay. He can come over. Let him stew in his guilt for a bit."

Hank huffed, amused, and then stood up. "Well... don't say I didn't warn you."

"Night, lieutenant."

Hank had barely left when there was another knock at your apartment door. You cast a quick glance around the living room before you went to answer it. To be fair, living with one arm was a good excuse for poor cleanliness, but it still made you a little anxious to think about what the mess must look like to an advanced detective android.

You hadn’t seen Connor, or RK900, since you’d gotten back from the hospital, not that you’d necessarily expected a home visit. It did make you hesitate briefly, hand on the door, when you thought about dealing with Connor’s guilt. At the moment you were either cringing in pain or blissed-out on meds - neither of which created the proper headspace for a heart-to-heart. Connor likely hadn’t come with the  _ intention  _ of getting you to make him feel better, but that was almost certainly going to be the case - especially if he was planning on ‘taking care of you’, like he was some kind of domestic unit, just to assuage his own guilt. But what was the alternative? Don’t let him in?

You pulled open the door, surprising yourself with how much you wanted to smile. That was another thing to consider: were you going to be able to behave yourself, especially when Connor gave you that polite, soft smile and asked if there was anything else he could do for you? Surely your harmless flirtation might grow feverish in pitch in an environment like this. 

Your smile faltered when you realized who was standing there.

“Oh.”

RK900 looked completely out of place in your shitty apartment building. He was standing in your doorway, stiff as a board, gazing down at you with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

“Hello,” He greeted. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Why would you be?” The dry edge to your voice wasn’t lost on him. He shifted his weight slightly, hands clasping and unclasping behind his back. You knew he was only here because it was part of his programming: social relations, mending fissures in the name of ensuring a continuing, harmonious work environment. 

But it did give you some satisfaction to see him look so wildly out of his element.

When your smile came back, he relaxed slightly, and when you stood back to let him in he gave you a curt nod. As he passed you to enter your apartment, you noticed him giving you a quick, cursory onceover. You weren’t exactly dressed for company: loose sweatpants and an old shirt might not bother rough-and-ready officers like Hank, but for an android as put-together as RK900, it almost seemed impolite to subject him to it.

“How's your arm?” RK900 asked, stopping in the centre of your living room. You appreciated his effort to hide the fact that he was scanning the room, even if you could still see the flicker of displeasure in his gaze.

“Sore,” You replied. “But still attached - luckily for both of us.”

RK900 turned away and you almost giggled at the flicker of discomfort of his face. It was the most human expression you’d ever seen on him. It was the kind of face you pulled when you’d just put your foot in your mouth.

“I...” He started but seemed to be struggling. His LED was amber. “I didn’t intend for you to get hurt. It was unprofessional. It was beneath me.”

_ He couldn't just say 'sorry', could he? _

He looked at you, trying to gauge your expression, and his LED flickered when he saw your look of amusement at his efforts to get the words out. “That must have been difficult for you,” You couldn’t help but tease him. “I can only imagine the pain, the trauma...”

RK900’s jaw tightened, “I am capable of empathy. You underestimate my emotional intelligence.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” RK900 fixed you with a hard stare that made your ears warm. “I was hoping you’d allow me to demonstrate-...”

Another knock at the door cut him off. He must have seen the look of horror on your face because he immediately moved towards you, like he was more than prepared to protect you from this intruder. Your alarm fading, you physically caught him with your good hand. At the sudden contact against his chest, RK900 stopped dead, tipping his chin down to look at you.  _ Fuck, he was handsome _ . You struggled to fill your lungs before giving his jacket a pat.

“It’s okay, it’s just Connor.”

...

“ _ What _ ?”

\--

That was how you came to have two android carers.

Connor and RK900 redirected their competitiveness, their antagonism with each other, their twin feelings of guilt for what had happened, into ensuring you had the most restful recovery possible. How they’d managed to convince Fowler to allow it was beyond you, although it did occur to you that the Captain might be just as keen to see the boys take some responsibility for their actions as you were. 

They didn’t spend every hour of the day at your apartment, thankfully - you did need a little privacy every now and then - but for the most part there was always at least one of them hanging around, making it their sole responsibility to keep you fed and watered, to make sure you were sticking to the prescribed timetable of meds and made it to every hospital appointment to check the progress under your cast, to keep your living environment ‘sterile’ - RK900’s choice of words - and to ensure you weren’t falling behind on any casework during your absence.

Connor was definitely the easier one of the two to be around, more at ease with emotional labor than RK900 was, but sometimes it became too much. He was like a shadow, joined at your hip, peppering you with needy, affectionate touches and soft words that weren’t exactly relaxing. You had to wonder if he was purposely trying to rile you up. You hadn’t snapped at him or demanded an apology for what had happened - in fact, you hadn’t expressed any resentment towards him whatsoever - and it hung in the air like a balloon that was ready to burst.

RK900 had the opposite approach. He kept his distance more often than not, as if he was suddenly afraid to touch you. He moved around your apartment like... well, a  _ robot.  _ Gathering up cutlery, moving furniture aside to make it easier for you to pass, and then either standing or sitting as far away from you as he could, back poker-straight as he distracted himself with work while you either read or watched TV. You only asked for the occasional update about cases or what was happening at the station, beyond that you didn’t speak much. He, too, seemed to be waiting for some kind of explosion.

It was becoming difficult to handle. After your medication schedule became less intense and you began to feel a bit more normal, you found yourself dealing with another, more unexpected, kind of frustration as a result of your current situation. Your dominant hand was completely out of action, and the constant presence of the two androids was making you tense in a very unpleasant way. You knew for a fact they must be able to tell, and you had your own suspicions about their feelings about it. Suspicions you’d had the opportunity to test during your quarantine.

It had started small.

You got a bit more touchy, let them catch you watching them, held their gaze for longer than usual - all of the classics.

Connor was the more visibly receptive. When you trailed your fingers down his back or arms, eyes scouring his face for any sign of joy or humour, he always gave you what you wanted - his soft, open face brightening with shy pleasure at your attention. When you leaned into his space, brushed against him with the feminine curves of your body, told him how much you appreciated his help, how good he was, how grateful you were, he melted like butter. To see him now, compared to the machine he’d been created to be, was quite the transformation. You knew he was still capable of unbelievable violence and aggression should the need arise - you’d seen it yourself when he wrestled that giant android off of you - but there was something almost canine about his behaviour: biting and barking at others but rolling over onto his back with you. 

RK900 was no less responsive to your ministrations, but he didn’t react in quite the same way as Connor. He stiffened up whenever you touched him, and you could tell he was biting back the knee-jerk impulse to snap at you. You were still recovering so he had to be good. Sometimes his step faltered when he noticed you watching him, although for the most part his reactions were subdued, almost impossible to notice unless you were really paying attention.

You wanted more.

RK900 had been finishing a report on your couch when you came in. He didn't look at you at first, but the expanse of skin in his peripheral vision must have gotten his attention as you sat beside him. You were wearing a pair of shorts and a low-cut vest, your long legs extended until your toes came just short of brushing his thigh, your upper-half casually propped aloft on your elbow as you rested your cast on the back of the sofa. You didn't look at him; you'd made sure to put something you were actually interested in on TV so you wouldn't be tempted to glance in his direction. You didn't need to look, it was pretty clear he was staring at you, but at the first commercial break you did cast a casual glance over. He was looking at your legs, the slender muscles of your calves and the soft meat of your thighs, but the moment he realized you were watching him, his eyes jumped up to your face, catching just for a moment on the generous view of your chest. 

After his behaviour over the last few days, you expected him to be flustered, to quickly look away from you or to pretend he hadn't seen anything at all. You didn't expect him to meet your stare the way he did. Maybe you shouldn't be surprised he'd take the opportunity to turn things back on you. It wouldn't be RK900 if he wasn't making you blush.

"How are my muscles looking?" You asked him, refusing to fold under his gaze. "Still stiff?"

"I can't tell without touching you."

You tilted your head, meeting him with a ' _ Try me'  _ look. "Well, I can't do it in my state."

RK900 set down the tablet he was working on and turned to face you. Your heart squeezed as you realized what you'd just requested.  _ Were you insane? _

The android curled his fingers around your ankles, fingertips pressing into your heels as he pulled you down slightly. Your little exhale of breath at his easy strength brought his gaze up to you for a moment, taking in your parted lips, your chest pushed up and heaving, your flushed cheeks, before returning to your legs. He ran his hands up your calves, gently working his hard fingertips into the knots of your muscles.

"Fuck..." It came out before you could stop it, breathed out in a pained sigh. A human likely wouldn't have heard it, but he almost certainly did. Honestly you hadn't realized how tight your muscles were and RK900 knew what he was doing. When he landed on a particularly sore point by your knee you pulled a little against his grip, but it just made him hold you tighter, his easy dominance sending a thrill through you.

Despite their appearance, his hands didn't feel even remotely human. It surprised you, because that wasn't something you'd ever noticed before. They were hard, all plastic and metal held together with cables of synthetic tissue, more like an old-fashioned animatronic wrapped up in fancy packaging than the more pliant android skin you were used to.

Maybe it was a sign he wasn't finished properly - you knew he'd been built around the same time the deviants rose up. 

Or maybe the explanation lay in what he was designed to be, or rather, what he  _ wasn't.  _ Connor was soft. Connor was too human. Connor let his emotions get in the way of his mission.

RK900 was only ever the mission, and why would a weapon need soft hands?

You pressed your lips together when his hands ran a little further up to your thighs, rubbing circles into your hamstrings. You didn't care about the hard, unforgiving edges of his fingers pushing into your soft, yielding skin. It felt amazing. He adjusted his weight, his knee coming to slide between your calves, working with his hands to hold your legs very slightly open. Just enough to make you want to shift your hips - it was like a phantom friction, a frustrating lack of stimulation where you desperately wanted it.

"Is this good?" He asked, and the sound of his deep voice sounding so rough and heavy, sounding so  _ affected  _ by the feeling of your submissive body under his hands, was almost enough to make you moan. But you bit your lip and nodded, hoping he didn't look up. If you met his gaze again you didn't think you'd be able to hold back.

Maybe he realized that, because as soon as his hands were on you, they were gone. He was back at the other end of the sofa, tablet on his lap, looking completely unbothered - except for the amber light on his temple.

That fucker.

It wasn't fair, and it  _ especially  _ wasn't fair that now you were all pent-up with no hope of release. All you could do was swallow your frustration along with your nightly pills and sit there and try not to sulk. Unless...

“Do you know when Connor’s coming?” You asked him, drawing your knees up just a little. 

“No,” RK900’s voice was a little cold, like he was offended you’d even asked.  _ Good _ . “I don’t.”

“Hm,” You tugged at the hem of your shorts a little. If Connor and RK900 insisted on being competitive with each other, then the least they could do was compete over  _ you.  _ Exhaling, you went to get up, trying not to react when RK900 turned his face slightly towards you.

“Why?”

You hesitated before answering, letting your nerves permeate the air, like a scent trail he could pick up. “Oh... I just... My arm’s stiff and I need to shower.”

He turned to look at you fully then, “Why do you need Connor for that?”

“Do I have to spell it out?” You challenged, still sitting on the edge of your seat. Connor had pretty much volunteered himself to take on the role of your dominant hand, helping out with cooking, cleaning, basically anything you needed. Bathing, however, was one of the exceptions - he only ever entered your bedroom when you explicitly invited him in, and he only ever crossed the threshold of the bathroom when he was collecting something from the medicine cabinet, or replacing your towels. RK900 probably knew that, but there was nothing to say you hadn’t changed your mind about your boundaries.

RK900 narrowed his eyes at you, LED still an unhappy shade of amber. You sighed and sat back against the arm of the sofa, bringing your legs back up.  _ We're doing this now, then. _

“Why do you hate him so much?”

RK900 met your unwavering gaze, as you expected he would, but what you didn’t expect was the way he couldn’t seem to hold it. The android’s pale eyes dipped down, focusing on your legs again, but this time out of... Was that embarrassment?

“I don’t...” He started, and you could see his LED cycling faster as he processed your question - and his feelings about it. You couldn’t imagine RK900 had much experience thinking about his emotions, this could take some time. His gaze was drawn back to your face, his eyebrows lowering slightly as if he was trying to figure out your intentions.

“I just...” You shifted your weight, tamping down your irritation for his benefit. “I know how advanced you are and it doesn’t make sense that someone like you would get so distracted by something so... petty.”

When he still didn’t respond, you nudged the solid curve of his thigh with your toes.

“Come on,” Your lip quirked. “I think I've earned an explanation.”

"What do you mean by that?"

You almost choked. "Two androids? I've seen the case notes, there were sightings of  _ two  _ androids _.  _ The female attacked the stranger but there was evidence to suggest she had a companion at that address. Why wouldn't you tell us that?"

"I..." RK900's LED was red. "I must have... My memory must have suffered a minor-..."

"Are you that desperate to see him hurt? What about me?"

"No." RK900's voice took you by surprise. He sounded like Connor, losing the deep monotone for the briefest moment as he uttered something harsh and emotive: “That’s not what happened.”

"Did you even finish reading the files?"

His eyes closed. "No."

"Why?"

It made no sense to you. RK900 didn’t make mistakes like that. There was no reason for him to rush - you and Connor had been waiting for him, you distinctly remembered putting on your coat and stopping by the door. You tried to cast your mind back to what you’d even been talking about but you were coming up blank. It felt like a long time ago.

"It isn't just my fault," RK900 was talking again, as if he’d caught onto your train of thought and was desperately trying to derail it. "Connor analyzed the thirium and detected inconsistencies-..."

"Stop." You could feel yourself getting tired. In all the time you’d been together over the past few days, the androids had managed not to butt heads with each other - at least in your presence. You’d almost been hoping things would change. "I'm so sick of listening to the two of you bitch about each other."

"I'm sorry. I will adjust my behaviour in future. We won't-..."

"Why would I want to work with you again?" You cut him off again. All of the tension, all of the unresolved guilt and pain, was bubbling up and he wasn’t answering your questions, all he was doing was making excuses and you were fucking tired of it. “Why would anyone?”

“Please,” RK900 reached forwards and laid a hand on your shin. The contact surprised you, even if he had been touching you not a few minutes prior. “I... I can-...”

The sound of the front door opening startled both of you. RK900’s hand withdrew from your leg at once, returning to the tablet as he masked any sign of his distress. You weren't as accomplished a liar as he was. You were certain Connor noticed the tension in the air when he came into the room, but he was polite enough not to comment on it.

Your clothes, however...

"Would you like me to adjust the temperature?" Connor lingered at the back of the sofa, fingers on your cast. You forced a smile.

"No, I was just about to change," You scooped your legs up off the sofa, away from RK900. "It's suddenly gotten a bit chilly in here."

Neither android said anything as you made your way to the bathroom. The comment about the shower hadn't been entirely out of nowhere. You set the hot water running and sat on the edge of the tub. Tipping your head back, you stared up at the flickering electric light and the grimy ceiling tiles, and beyond to whatever nefarious, spiteful, sick deity had cursed you with RK800 and RK900. 

_ Fucking androids.  _

You knew for a fact if you just had a chance to clear your head, you wouldn't feel so pent-up. As it was, your muscles felt tight and restless, desperate for some kind of release.

You glanced up at the shower head. 

_ Hm _ .

Worth a try, and if it failed you could always just see how much satisfaction you could get from punching RK900 in the face.

You stood up and carefully leant over the tub. You hadn't resorted to this method since you were a teenager, but if memory served it definitely got the job done.

You gripped the shower head and gave it a tug, but it held tight. Fuck. It should have been possible to remove, but your hand wasn't strong enough to shift it from the years of rust and grime.

"Oh mother _ fu-... _ "

A knock at the door made you jump.

"Are you alright?" Connor. No doubt he'd heard your sounds of distress. You sighed and went to unlock the door. Would it be totally inappropriate to ask him to remove it for you? Even if he asked why, you weren't doing anything illegal, you were just a gross human with gross needs.

Any possibility of asking fled your mind when you opened the door and saw him standing there. He'd removed his jacket, first of all. The white shirt looked pristine and perfectly pressed, cut perfectly to fit his lean shape. He still had his tie on and the buttons were all done up, but it's funny how much more human he looked without it. Secondly, he was staring at you like he knew  _ exactly  _ what you'd just been trying to do.

Realizing you must have been staring like an idiot, you swallowed the nerves trying to crawl up out of your throat.

"Everything's fine," You told him quickly.

"RK900 advised that you wanted my assistance?"

_ Fuck oh fuck _ . 

"He said that?" Your surprise managed to distract you from the pit forming in your belly. "I thought you weren't on speaking terms."

Connor tipped his head downwards in a partial nod, silently asking for permission, and you stood back to let him in.

Well, so be it.

"You can say no," You began, turning to face him. His eyes moved from you to the shower, already piecing it together. His LED switched from blue to yellow, and for a second you thought you'd miscalculated, but then Connor reached past you to shut the door.

"You should know..." Connor started as you went to stand by the tub. "The reaction in deviant androids to nudity can be similar to the reaction in humans. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

_ That sounds like a complicated way of saying you might get a boner. _

"I know, it’s okay." You told him. Connor nodded and stood at ease, waiting for instructions. You began to peel off your clothes. You could only get so far before you needed Connor’s help, the stiff length of the cast getting in the way. Connor took your arm in his hands, gently maneuvering it through the loop of your vest. 

You started speaking before he could ask why you suddenly needed his help when you’d clearly managed alright on your own so far. Truth be told, changing your clothes and bathing were exhausting experiences and more often than not you’d given up in frustration - particularly when it came to your bra - but it was pretty clear that wasn't your biggest motivation here.

"I can't read that android," You huffed. "I wish I was like you. You always seem to know exactly what's going through people's heads, and how to get people to do what you want."

"Not everyone," Connor replied. That was true, especially with RK900, but from the look in his eye he wasn't just talking about his successor.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at you quickly, as if embarrassed he'd made this about himself. "Nothing."

"Connor."

The android met your eye, looking guilty. He knew better than to shut you down, even if he hadn't seen what had happened with RK900 he could probably sense your absolute lack of patience.

"I've told you before... About Markus and the deviants?" Confused, you nodded. Connor went on: "I... It isn't easy for them to accept the person I am now because of the memory of what I was before."

Oh.

That... wasn't what you were expecting him to say. Gently, you took his hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the tub. You were in just your underwear now, but you didn't feel like the vulnerable party here.

"I'm sorry," You murmured. "I didn't know."

"I understand their reluctance." He smiled then, and you believed him, you really did. He understood it, he accepted it, even if it meant he'd never be accepted among his own people.

"But that must be lonely?" 

Connor's mouth opened a little, as if he was only just coming to terms with it himself. As if he'd only just realized what was being taken from him. He looked off to the side a little, and then back at you.

"I never thought about it like that. I have you, and Hank, and the people at the DPD."

"What about RK900?"

"He doesn't have any of that."

"No, I meant..." You stopped yourself. You'd meant to ask why Connor didn't see RK900 as a potential friend, but his point made you pause. Connor did have people; he had you, he had Hank, he had all of the friends he'd made at the station. He had no trouble finding human friends, even if he was still The Other. But RK900? With his cold demeanour and unforgiving hands? Who did he have?

"I'm sorry," Connor interrupted your thoughts. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize."

Connor's jaw fluttered as you turned away from him, but before you got a chance to move his hands were on your shoulders, making you face him again.

“I... I do owe you an apology,” Connor started. “It’s my fault you got injured. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to put you at risk."

His hands moved down a little on your arms, until he reached the hard edge of the cast with one hand and the other slid around your wrist. His LED flashed red as he looked down at it.

"I don't deserve your trust."

“Everybody makes mistakes,” Your tongue felt heavy, your mind stuffed full with cotton wool. “And I do trust you. I just wish you and RK900 trusted each other. You saved me from that android, but I saw the way he jumped in to save you."

Your fingers reached for the spot on his chest where the female android had struck him with the metal shard. It had been partially-repaired, but you could still feel the raised edges of the wound through his shirt. You gave him a quizzical look.

"You haven't been properly repaired?"

"I haven't had the time."

Your head dropped and you chided him quietly. Connor's grip on your arms tightened as you straightened up again. 

"I'm not going to miss you for a day or so. You need to get repaired. Please don't break down on my account."

He looked almost sorrowful at that, like he wanted you to miss him. With his hands on your skin and his eyes staring into yours, you couldn't help but be reminded of your partial nudity. You hoped the steam rising from the hot water obscured the flush crawling up your chest.

"I... I want you to know that I've enjoyed being around you. Looking after you," Connor spoke quickly. "You haven't been keeping me here. I wanted to stay. This is... It's nice."

"I've liked having you here as well."

Connor smiled. Tentatively, with your eyes watching his for a reaction, you reached up to unhook one strap of your bra. When he didn't move, you offered a slightly flustered excuse: "Before the hot water runs out."

Connor nodded at once, hands leaving you as you turned your back on him - not the easiest feat since you were sat so close together. You felt his fingers gently fall to your bra clasp and unhook it, his fingertips whispering up your shoulder blades to push the straps over your arms.

Connor stood, careful to keep his back to you as you shed your underwear. The humidity in the air was making his shirt stick to him. It made you want to run your hands beneath it, across the smooth surface of his back.

So that's what you did.

Gently, with enough time for him to move away, you traced lines up his clothed back. His muscles tensed under your touch, and then immediately relaxed, his body leaning back slightly against your hands as they untucked his shirt and slipped beneath. His skin was unbelievably smooth, the gentle hum of thirium warm underneath your palms as they slid up his back. You were just tall enough to reach the side of his neck, and you pressed a light kiss to the spot where his jaw met his ear.

Connor leaned even further back against you as your arms circled his front, splaying against the steady, reassuring beat of his thirium pump. You let out a little wheeze at his weight.

"Connor?" You laughed. His eyes were closed, LED maintaining a steady shade of yellow. He seemed more than content to just stay there, leaning into your embrace, completely submissive to your touch. You almost wondered if he'd gone into some kind of rest mode, he looked so at ease. You leaned up to whisper in his ear: "You can turn around, you know."

That woke him up.

You loosened your grip around him as he turned, eyes steadfastly fixed to yours. It was very respectful, his brown eyes warm and so  _ happy  _ it almost took your breath away. You didn't realize he'd been waiting for this kind of contact for so long.

You took his hands in yours. One of them was still marred from where he'd torn it on the metal at the warehouse. The sight of it gave you pause.

"Are you sure it's okay? With the water?" You didn't miss the way he suddenly couldn't seem to meet your gaze. "You're such an idiot."

"I can stay dry," He suggested, "And I could keep your cast dry?"

You weren't entirely convinced but his enthusiasm swept you away, carrying you backwards until your legs bumped against the tub. Connor easily lifted you in, following quickly after, his hands leaving you briefly to roll up his sleeves, unbutton the top of his shirt and loosen his tie. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position, but he managed it: standing just out of the stream of water, with your busted arm propped over his shoulder to keep your cast dry.

"You still okay being my replacement hand?" You asked, handing him the shampoo. Considering you both had one hand that couldn't get wet, you managed pretty well between you. His fingers on your scalp felt divine, especially when they lingered around your neck to massage the sore muscles just beneath your skull.

"What about that?" He asked, nodding at the body wash. You couldn't quite hide the smirk on your face.  _ Very subtle, Connor.  _ When you handed him the lotion you gave him a shy smile. He smoothed it down your arms, around to your back, and then hesitated.

"You can touch me," Your voice was barely audible over the splashing water. Connor met your eyes. He was still clothed, flecks of soap and water drying on his shirt and jeans. And... Oh.

There was a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

You tried not to make it obvious you'd noticed, but it was a bit too late for that.

Connor didn't hesitate. His hand ran down your front, trailing indulgently over your breasts, making you gasp. At your reaction he paused, returning to your nipples, smoothing his fingertips over the hardened peaks, brushing lightly until your eyes squeezed closed.

"Jesus..." You breathed. His hands weren't like RK900's at all. They were almost too soft, too measured, applying barely any pressure and ruining you all the same. The lotion forgotten, he fascinated himself with the feeling of you beneath him, the way you reacted to different pressures, different strokes. You couldn't bring yourself to open your eyes, as if doing so would make all of this disappear.

It wasn't until you suddenly felt a different kind of pressure that your eyes snapped open. Connor was pressing his lips to your nipple, gently closing them around the bud, holding it still for his tongue to gently swipe back-and-forth.

"Fuck, Connor..." The fact that he'd done that, that he'd taken initiative without your direction, excited you to no end. He did it because he wanted to. He  _ wanted  _ to put his mouth on you.

His bad hand came down to hook gently around your ribs, tugging you slightly out of the range of the water, while his other hand slid down your waist, your hips, your thighs, and in...

You gasped again, your good arm shooting down to grab the offending hand before his fingers could get any closer to your aching core. For one wild moment you wondered if he knew what touching you there meant. Like he was some kind of alien instead of an advanced AI.

"Please..." It wasn't you who'd spoken. Connor was looking down at you like his life depended on it. "Please, let me. Let me be your hand."

_ Fuck. _

"I don't want you to be my hand. I want you to be  _ you. _ "

Connor groaned - you hadn't even touched each other properly yet and he  _ groaned.  _ His hand slipped out of your grip, his fingers going immediately to your clit, then slipping between your folds and making you choke.

"You were angry with me..." Connor was breathing hard. It made no sense - he didn't need to breathe, not really - but the way it distorted his voice sounded so good. His fingers dragged your slick upwards from your entrance to worry the part of you that had been desperate for friction for some time. “I... I wanted you to be happy with me. I wanted you to praise me.”

_ So, your instincts hadn’t been wrong. _

You couldn’t revel in your victory for long, not when his fingers were slipping inside of you and making your brain leave your body. You couldn’t stay upright, you sank to your knees and Connor went with you, kneeling in front of you and pulling you until you were almost slumped against him, his fingers absolutely unforgiving against your heat.

"I... I was angry..." You breathed against his ear, "But I can't stay angry with you, Connor. You're so  _ good." _

Connor almost whined, his fingertips digging into the meat of your hips as he held you against him.

The fact that you’d been considering using your hand or the shower head to relieve your frustration seemed so stupid now. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Connor’s skillful fingers between your legs, circling your clit and dipping down to wriggle inside of you, rubbing against all of the spots that drove you to madness. 

You dragged your head up from where it had been resting against his shoulder to his forehead, meeting his gaze as he drove you closer and closer to your end. It was almost embarrassing how quickly it was coming - had it been that obvious how desperate you were for it?

Connor was on his knees in front of you, his shirt getting sprayed with hot water, his damp hair falling into his face, but he didn’t care at all.

“Please,” He dipped forwards, his lips not quite touching yours but coming close enough that you could feel his breath against you as you gasped and moaned. “Please... I want to make you feel good.”

There was something possessive about the way he said it, like it was important that  _ he  _ was the one doing this. That  _ he  _ was the one who could make you feel good. Not that you had much of a choice: your whole body was shaking, barely able to keep you upright, your mind only focused on the hand between your legs and the consistent, purposeful pace against your most sensitive spot.

“Ye-... Connor... Yes...” You could barely get the words out, but when they came they were louder than you expected, and through your lust-addled brain fog you were vaguely aware that RK900 was still in your apartment and the walls were  _ very  _ thin. You pressed your lips together, breath coming sharply and loudly through your nose. 

The hot water pounded against your back, scattering your mind until all you could think about was him, until every shred of anger and guilt and sadness dissipated and floated away in the steam, leaving nothing but the sensations he was causing.

“Connor... Please...” Your breath caught in your throat and you let out a weak little whimper as your muscles fluttered around his fingers and pleasure shot through you. He kept moving, working you through it, supporting your weight with ease as you leant against his chest and pressed your teeth into his shoulder, tasting the starchy material of his shirt. Your cast was still elevated, kept dry above his shoulder, but your other hand gripped his tie and slipped down, brushing mindlessly against the bulge in his jeans. 

Even the feeling of it through his clothes had your mind wandering: you want to take him in your hands, in your mouth, inside of you. But when you palmed more purposefully against him he caught your wrist.

“N-... Not now,” His voice was weak, his demands were weak. He wanted you to touch him, but he was still feeling guilty, he was still worried about your broken state. You knew if you wanted to you could convince him otherwise, but as if he knew your intention he stood up quickly, not giving either of you a chance to turn back. Turning off the hot water, he stepped out of the tub to get your towel. Before you knew it you were wrapped up like a little sausage roll, your muscles still weak in the euphoric haze that seemed to dumb down your already inferior senses.

“Allow me,” He turned towards the puddles that drenched the bathroom floor. You hadn’t even noticed them, and you didn’t really care, but you weren’t in any state to disagree.

Out in the hallway, the air felt incredibly cold. You didn’t think twice about making your way to your bedroom in just the towel... until you noticed RK900. The tall android was in the living room, standing perfectly still, his grey eyes focused down the length of the hallway and, unfortunately, on you. 

It would have been easy to just retreat to the privacy of your bedroom.

So easy.

But you thought about what Connor had said. RK900 had nobody. He was all alone, standing there, cold and aloof and untouchable. More than that: you'd remembered what you'd been talking about with Connor at the station, when RK900 had rushed to interrupt. You remembered that you'd been flirting with him.

Instead of going to your room, you forced yourself to move towards him, to ignore the way his unwavering stare awakened some animal instinct in you that was desperate to turn tail and run. He looked like a predator, like a threat, but he didn’t move as you approached - simply stared you down as if that was his only tactic, his only power over you.

He didn’t say anything, and neither did you. The right words couldn’t come to mind, so you just reached up and put your hand against his cheek, your fingertips tracing the LED that turned red under your touch, your thumb swiping once across his closed mouth.

Unable to do much more, you retreated, shutting yourself away in your bedroom and trying not to think about the way he had looked at you, and the way his lips had parted just a little under your thumb. Maybe teasing them like this, when you were injured and they were both dealing with their stress, wasn’t the best idea - but frankly you were getting a little tired of being the only sensible one in the trio.


	3. Healing (Sexually and Emotionally)

The cast finally came off, after what felt like decades of your life had passed by. You were still, technically, on leave but you couldn’t resist heading to the station to waggle your newly-fixed fingers at anyone who even glanced your way.

“The hero returns!” Hank announced when you strolled over to his desk, waving your hands about like some hokey TV witch. It became apparent very quickly that Connor had been embellishing the details of what had happened for your benefit, making it sound like you’d single-handedly wrestled with the enormous brute android, valiantly sacrificing your arm in your efforts to prevent the RK units from coming to any harm.

You had the sneaking suspicion it had started as a way for Connor to appease Hank. The lieutenant was very protective over his android partner and the injuries he’d sustained likely wouldn’t have gone down well otherwise. That said, you didn’t doubt for a second that Hank had seen straight through it. Anyone with half a brain could take one look at that android and know that you wouldn’t have put up much of a fight, even if you were in peak physical condition. Whatever his thinking, he didn’t seem to be holding a grudge - thank god.

"I have returned," You repeated, hopping up onto his desk. Connor was nowhere to be seen.

"Chris thought we'd never see you again. There've been rumours."

"Oh?"

Hank gave you a knowing look, but seemed to remember his 'grumpy-old-man' reputation. "I don't listen to office gossip," He mumbled into his coffee cup. You pulled a face but you knew he wasn't about to change his mind. Shame, but you knew someone who'd gladly tell you everything.

"Christ, this place is like a school."

"You're telling me," Hank set down his mug and swivelled a little in his chair. "Glad to see you back in one piece, anyway. You on shift?"

"No, just dropped by to hear the gossip."

"Yeah? Well, do me a favour and maybe don't play up any rumours if you see Gavin. I don't want him shooting my partner."

You mimed sealing your lips before slipping off of the desk. It wasn't a necessary warning - Gavin wasn't one of the lucky ones to make it on the list of people you wanted to see as you made the rounds. You spotted Chris in the cafeteria, leaning on the counter to watch the TV.

It didn't take long to get him on the subject, although you did have to listen to him claim that the burn he'd just gotten from his coffee looked worse than your bruised forearm.

"Yeah, so, it's been a range: everything from the RK units got themselves a new pet, to you being locked up in your own basement-..."

"That's ridiculous, I can't afford a place with a basement."

"-... to some less, um...  _ family-friendly  _ versions."

"Those were family-friendly?"

"In comparison, yeah."

"Oof," You could see Chris checking his watch. Break time was almost over. But you had to ask... "So, like... Both of them? Really?"

"That's the gossip."

"Have they met RK900?"

"I don't know, he's got a kinda dom thing going on." At the look on your face Chris quickly tossed away his coffee cup. "You know what I'm saying... Oh whatever, I've gotta get back to my desk. See you around, spit-roast."

"You're fucking disgusting," You couldn't help but laugh. In fact you were still giggling when you made it back to your car. No sign of Gavin, thankfully. Hank was right, as fun as it sounded to wind Reed up, it wasn't necessarily the wisest idea.

There'd been no sign of Connor or RK900 either, which was strange. They definitely weren't at your place.

It wasn't until you got home that you received an explanation. The call came through on your phone just as you were coming through the door.

"Connor?" Your phone propped on one shoulder, you used the other to force open your door, swearing when the handle caught on your coat and tugged you back, almost making you drop the case notes you'd picked up from your desk.

"Is this a bad time?" Connor's voice always sounded very clear on the phone - androids must never have to worry about a bad signal. You could hear his concern loud and clear. "You sound out of breath."

"It's just the stairs, what's up?"

"I went to see Markus about my repairs," He said it like he knew exactly how pleased that would make you. "RK900 is here too."

"Good!" You dropped the notes on the sofa with a soft  _ thwump.  _ "Well done you."

"There are some additional updates for us to process, but we need a safe place to download them. We didn't want to intrude but-..."

You caught his drift at once: "No, no, come here. Mi casa es su casa."

"Thank you, we'll see you soon."

Connor rang off, leaving you with a dumb little smile on your face.  _ A safe place.  _ The fact that they'd asked you instead of, say, Hank made you feel all giddy. Considering they'd both been around for days, maybe it shouldn't be that much of a surprise, but you supposed the fact that they hadn't gotten tired of your shitty little apartment yet was a pleasant surprise.

The androids arrived within the hour. From the way Connor had explained it, it was some kind of deviant-constructed update that would ensure they were protected from any new malware and other security threats. Markus was very good at protecting his people, and you were glad that he was looking out for Connor and RK900. You had to wonder what the deviant leader thought about them coming to your apartment to do this. Was he happy to see humans and androids working together? Was he suspicious? From the sound of it, the update left them in a very vulnerable state and it would be up to you to keep them safe while it downloaded.

You distracted yourself with some case notes you'd grabbed from the station while Connor and RK900 settled themselves on the sofa. Eyes closed, LEDs flickering, they remained absolutely still. It was a little odd, you felt like you didn't dare move in case you disturbed them. 

"Our sensitivity receptors may fluctuate during the update," Connor had told you. "It's a reaction intended to keep us alert to potential dangers, not that we're expecting to come across any."

The case notes didn't take as long to go through as you'd expected, leaving you sitting there with very little to do. You'd been a total moron and left your mobile on the sofa. You could see it tucked beside RK900's thigh, right next to his hand.

_ Maybe you could just... _

No.

_ But maybe... _

You held off for as long as you could before the silence started to drive you insane. Slipping quietly across the room, you leaned down to grab your phone. Your fingers had barely touched the device when RK900's eyes flew open. You froze.

His LED was still flickering. You blushed, knowing this must look terrible with you leaning over him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you," You whispered.

RK900's LED turned red, and your brows furrowed in confusion until you realized...

"D-... Do you want me to?" You could barely get the words out, but the way he was looking at you: silver eyes heavy and fixed on you, air cycling through his system so quickly you worried he was overheating, his fingers twitching at his sides... and then hooking around the hand that was reaching for your phone. It seemed to require some effort on his part: his grip felt incredibly weak, but he managed to stroke his fingertips against your hand, caressing them with those hard, plastic edges. When you looked down to where you were connected, you couldn't miss the more obvious sign of his arousal.

_ Jesus. _

But it didn't feel right. He was vulnerable, he trusted you. This was a line you shouldn't cross.

You pulled away, easily detaching yourself from his grip.

"I can't," You murmured, but a sheepish smirk played on your lips. Your conversation with Chris echoed in your mind.  _ Dom? Yeah right.  _ RK900 gave you a hard stare, looking unbelievably  _ frustrated _ with you, like you'd already pushed him to the edge and were only now holding back. 

Frustration was something you could empathize with, at least. When you put your hands on his knees, leaning your weight on him, his throat bobbed. You ran your hands up his thighs until your face was hovering over his. His eyes were almost closed, his lips parted, like he expected you to give up and kiss him. Instead you leaned in and whispered: "I want you to ask for it."

His jaw tightened and a strained, irritated noise left his throat, but he lacked the voice to beg. By the look on his face, that was the only thing preventing him from doing so. You tugged on your bottom lip with your teeth and gave him one last look before rearing back, returning to your seat with your phone.

You knew you were in for it when the update finished. Especially when you noticed Connor watching, his LED also a brilliant, lusty red.

It hadn't escaped your notice that RK900 and Connor had gone to Markus  _ together.  _ That they were sat here  _ together  _ when normally they couldn't bear to be next to each other. Maybe their time together with you had been beneficial, even if there was no way every possible problem had been solved. It didn't help that you still didn't really know the root of their antagonism.

Perhaps jealousy was a part of it. Connor was less advanced and dealing with the isolation caused by his original purpose. RK900 had so many things Connor didn't, but he couldn't connect with humans in the way his predecessor could. You could see how resentment might grow in that context. But it didn't have to be that way. If RK900 just warmed up a little, and Connor began to treat him like a friend and not competition, then maybe things could change.

You'd hold out hope.

In the meantime, you were more than willing for them to start to work out their tension through you.

\--

Connor woke up first.

You were on your phone, slouched in your seat and completely distracted when Connor began to move his synthetic muscles, one-by-one, from his fingers to his toes. The movement drew your attention, and excitement flooded your system as Connor came back to life. You sat up and put your phone on a side table, where it was safe.

"All okay?" You asked. As touch-starved and turned on as you were, you had to check. Connor looked at you, his LED no longer flashing but still maintaining a steady amber.

When he didn't speak, your desire faltered, replaced by anxiety.  _ Shit _ . Beside you, your phone chimed. You would've ignored it if not for the way Connor was pointedly looking at it.

_ Voice activation required. _

The message came through like a text from Connor. Following it came a command to read aloud.

"R-..." Your relief that nothing was wrong caught in your throat. Connor didn't like to go by his model number, but that's what was on the message. You glanced up at him, but the android just watched you, waiting patiently: "RK800, run full diagnostics check."

Connor's gaze didn't leave you, his LED blinking. 

“All systems are operating normally,” Connor said, his voice slightly robotic.

Your phone chimed again and you looked down, beginning to read aloud before you’d properly digested the message: “RK800, you’re now the most advanced android in the world.”

You were laughing before you’d even finished the sentence. Connor managed to look smug without his expression shifting much at all, clearly enjoying his momentary superiority while RK900 continued to update, but he hadn’t moved yet. He was just sitting upright, like he was waiting for something.

“Well, I’m honoured to be in your presence. I feel undeserving.”

Your phone went off again. This time you did take the time to read the message first.

_ Physical activation required. Please approach. _

A list of commands followed, and you could feel your face growing hot as you read through them before setting your phone aside. Getting to your feet, you slowly approached Connor. The android watched as you dropped to your knees between his parted legs, your hands coming up to loosen his tie. His eyes never left yours as you undressed his top half, until his torso was bared to you. Your fingers lingered on the pale mark below his right shoulder, where the wound had been recently healed. It looked just like a scar, identical to the various blemishes scattered across your own skin. You knew any visible scarring would fade over time as his android skin adjusted - that was one difference between you, among many. You checked his hand, and that too had been fixed. You smiled up at him, and even though his expression didn’t change, you thought you could see the warmth behind his eyes.

When you put your hands back on his torso, the skin faded wherever your body heat lingered, revealing the bright white body beneath. You trailed experimental shapes across his chest, your eyes following the change in his skin. There was something almost erotic about it, about the way his body reacted to your touch, especially when you glanced up to find Connor staring down at you, his LED flashing red at every moment of contact.

He seemed content to let you continue to play, but eventually the panel in his torso slid back to reveal his core biocomponents. According to the instructions on his message, you just had to check everything was in place. You had some pretty serious doubts about the necessity of this, but you were more than willing to try considering the way he was looking at you, and the way that even the feeling of your breath on the sensitive organs made his whole body tense. You started beneath his collarbones - or the synthetic equivalent - your fingers ghosting over the tangle of metal and plastic and wiring, feeling the warm thrum of thirium running beneath. When your fingers came close to the rushing thirium pump on the left side of his chest, Connor’s head tipped back and he gasped. When you smirked and moved away, filing that response away for later, his head jerked forwards and he  _ glared  _ at you. That wasn't an expression you were used to from him, not that it dissuaded you from your goal. Far from it. Continuing down, you let your fingertips trace a circle around the pump regulator in the centre of his abdomen, pressing a little harder when Connor grunted, fingers digging into the couch cushions.

You sat up on your knees a little, holding your palm flat against the buzzing regulator, while your other hand came up to his jaw. Reaching around, your fingertips sought out the access point at the juncture between his skull and spine. Leaning over him like this, you could enjoy every change in his expression - the way his brows pinched and his eyes squeezed shut, and his lips pressed together, trapping the low moan that rumbled in his throat.

“All looks good to me,” You murmured, and Connor gave a small nod, his eyes cracking open so he could see you. According to his message, now he could come fully back to life, but you weren’t willing to move just yet.

When you lifted your hand from his regulator to slide, open-palmed, against the racing thirium pump Connor’s mouth fell open and he moaned, his face ducking suddenly forwards.

He'd already brought you to orgasm once but he hadn't kissed you yet, and that was very clear when he finally brought his lips to yours.

You moaned into his mouth, hands lifting from his body as the panel closed and you melted against him. His lips were soft, applying the perfect pressure as he teased open your mouth and his tongue slipped between your lips, tentative like he was expecting you to push him away, but you didn't. Your tongue eagerly tangled with his and the warm, rough texture dragging against you sent a shiver down your spine - like a live wire running from your mouth straight down to your core.

Your hand was around the back of his neck, the other running up and down the perfectly-formed, hard expanse of his chest, and you were so lost in the sensation of him beneath you, inside you, that the sudden feeling of a strong arm wrapping around your waist made you jump and bite down on Connor’s lip.

He grunted, but you didn’t get a chance to apologize as you were pulled backwards, up onto your feet and against the hard wall of RK900’s chest.

RK900’s nose was at your ear, breath hitting the curve of your neck. You hadn't even noticed him move. His hands slipped around your front, deft fingers hooking around your shoulders, trapping your arms in his. You couldn’t do much more than stand there, knees slightly buckled, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving as RK900 held you open for his predecessor. Connor caught the drop of thirium beading on his lip with his tongue, but he didn’t look upset with you - or even in any pain. He was staring up at you like he’d never been more aroused in his life.

He stood up and came close to you, not stopping until you were pressed against his chest, sandwiched between the two androids. Somehow his fingers managed to find room between you to begin to undo the buttons of your shirt, and his mouth followed, claiming the skin of your chest as it was slowly exposed.

“Fuck...” You breathed, head falling back against RK900’s chest. The taller android made the most of it, lips trailing down the length of your neck, teeth pressing into your throat so he could feel your quickening pulse as Connor reached the final button. He pressed a kiss against your stomach, right above the waistband of your trousers, before coming back up to lick and nip against the other side of your neck. The combined sensations of their mouths against your throat made your knees weak and you were glad they were holding you up, RK900’s hands wrapped around your chest and Connor’s hands on your waist.

“Please...” Connor breathed against your ear, that devilish fucking tongue flicking out to tease the lobe. “We want to take care of you.”

You hummed, needing to take a moment to catch your breath before you could answer: “Wait...”

At once, Connor’s hands slipped from you and he took a step back, his eyes worriedly searching yours, but he must have seen your intent. When RK900 let you go, a little less hastily than Connor, you turned to face him.

“You never asked,” You said, meeting his gaze boldly, without even a hint of anxiety. You weren’t afraid of RK900 - you felt like you were uncovering his true self more and more. Taking careful steps backwards, you edged across the living room away from him, your back to the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. “I told you to ask.”

As you retreated, Connor came into view; watching you as you watched RK900, silently begging for a chase. His grey-eyed counterpart stared you down, LED red, expression tight and cold like he was infuriated by your suggestion that he should have to  _ ask  _ for anything. 

You stopped, standing your ground. 

The stalemate dragged on, lasting for much longer than you expected - but you knew he was expecting you to fold first. You knew that  _ he  _ knew awkward silences felt worse for humans than androids, and it just made you work even harder to keep your cool. 

It was coming to the point when you were certain RK900 would rather leave than submit to you when suddenly his expression changed. You almost grinned, victory so close you could taste it, but then his face morphed into something sly, and you knew you were in trouble.

“Of course,” His voice was clear and confident, his head slightly lowered so he could glower at you - like a big cat watching a deer. “I want to touch you, to taste you, to lay you down and fuck you until you’re begging. I want everybody to know that you belong to me-...” He paused, his eyes flickering to Connor. “To  _ us.  _ I want to see you writhing beneath us, your warm body pressed between us, your mouth and hands and body taken by one of us  _ always _ . So... May I?”

You almost looked away. The heat that crawled up your face was unbearable.

Then, RK900 reached up to loosen his collar, and just like that, everything changed.

You turned on your heel and almost ran to the bedroom, but RK900 was unbelievably fast. He caught you in the doorway. He grabbed you like you were a fugitive, like you were actually trying to escape him. The feeling of it made you gasp aloud, and you heard him groan, confirming your suspicion that you’d awakened that core part of his programming - the weapon, the predator, the hunter. He lifted you easily, almost dragging you to the bed, but you were so unbelievably turned on and he  _ knew  _ it. The fucker knew it.

Not wanting to let him take control so early - if you did that, you doubted you’d be allowed back up - you wrapped your legs around his waist and squeezed, tight enough to make him grunt, your good hand coming up to grip his throat.

“I thought you wanted me to touch you,” You almost sounded angry with him, but you didn’t fail to notice the way every rough touch turned his LED a brilliant scarlet.

“You are fortunate you’re not fully healed,” He muttered through clenched teeth, in a low voice that went straight to your groin. You were vaguely aware of Connor appearing at the bedroom door, and you could imagine how you looked from his eyes: sat on the edge of the bed, legs wrapped around RK900 and fingers tight around his neck as he bent over you, your lips curled into an animalistic smirk, illuminated in the red glow of RK900’s LED.

“Not too rough,” That was Connor, echoing RK900’s sentiment and your warning from all the way back in the warehouse, when RK900 lost control.

The disparity between them drove you insane: Connor was so needy and affectionate, he wanted to take care of you and for you to take care of him, but his softness turned so easily into something lustful and passionate and it always took you by surprise in the best way possible. It was easy to forget how strong he was, how intelligent, how superior, and the occasional reminders always cut you to the core. Meanwhile, RK900 was all power, all strength, but he was also consumed with an unspoken desire to feel human that manifested itself in both unbelievable violence and heartbreaking vulnerability. You wanted both of them. You wanted them so badly it killed you a little.

Connor came to RK900’s side and gently laid a hand on your chest. It was funny, you and RK900 were holding onto each other so tightly, but it was Connor’s soft push that overwhelmed you, guiding you back until you were lying against the mattress, legs unwinding from RK900’s slender waist. You did make sure to brush against him on the way down, targeting the very unsubtle bulge in his jeans.

“You’re so beautiful,” Connor spoke like it was just the two of you there. He crawled onto the bed beside you, tangling his fingers into your hair and lifting your head up a little so he could kiss you. You hummed against him, breath catching when you felt RK900’s hard fingers grip your open shirt, tugging it down your arms. Your back arched when his hands slipped beneath you, expertly unhooking your bra. You heard the soft thump of the material hitting the floor as he cast it aside.

You wanted to break free of Connor’s kiss to see what RK900 was doing, but the brown-eyed android only kissed you harder, tongue wriggling into your mouth until you went completely lax beneath him. That was when you heard something almost like a  _ growl  _ coming from RK900’s chest.

The sound thrilled you. You were supposed to be just a girl, a human; an unsophisticated, primal, filthy little ape, and they were supposed to be cold and intelligent and perfectly composed. For them both to desire something like this: something animal and carnal and  _ base  _ brought you closer to them. It was something not quite human, not quite android, and you wanted to join them in the space in between, and you didn't give a fuck about what kind of gossip would spread around the station. You’d gladly let the whole city know that you were theirs, and they were yours, because what kind of fool  _ wouldn’t _ ?

That said, when RK900 suddenly pressed his lips against one of your bare breasts, his rough, inhuman tongue fastening around your nipple, you had to wonder if you were in over your head. Just a little.

You moaned into Connor’s mouth, and the android reciprocated, swallowing your sound and letting it mingle with a groan of his own, his tongue no doubt collecting every physiological change the two of them were triggering in you. When he suddenly pulled away, you couldn’t cover your disappointment... until, like clockwork, the two androids swapped places.

Connor mouthed your breast eagerly, greedily, and RK900 dominated your mouth, his tongue even more inhuman than Connor’s. They were both covered in a million little sensors that created a bumpy, hard texture that  _ should  _ have been unappealing... but  _ fuck _ . You must be experiencing software instabilities of your own because all it did was turn you on. 

You could barely catch your breath, the moment one of them stopped kissing you the other was diving in, possessive and hungry and impatient, claiming your mouth like they were starving and the wet heat of your tongue was the only thing that could satisfy them. 

The sensations against your sensitive breasts were almost becoming too much. You were gasping and writhing, somehow both over- and under-stimulated. Connor was on your mouth, when suddenly he pressed his forehead against yours and breathed against you, his voice distorted by static as he forced the words out: “Want... to look after... you... Please...”

In contrast to Connor’s soft, desperate words, RK900 closed his teeth around the meat of your breast and you cried out. You were looking into Connor’s eyes desperately, begging for him to do something, to make RK900 stop his torture, to stop teasing you, to give you a moment to breathe... but Connor was unmoved. Instead he dipped down to join RK900, the two of them latching onto your chest until you were shaking, your fingers digging into their shoulders.

Their actions were going straight to your core, but it was too much and not enough. It was treading the line between pleasurable and painful, and you were certain you were going to just lay there and die when they finally, finally relented. Lips drifting from your chest, they pressed open-mouthed kisses down your ribcage, across your abs, and down to your pelvis. Connor caught your hand - the one still gripping his shoulder - and he guided your fingers into his mouth, sucking eagerly, his tongue warm and wet and almost ticklish against the sensitive pads of your fingertips.

RK900, meanwhile, reared back. He sat back on his heels, staring at you as you stared at Connor, your other hand coming to cup his jaw and comb his hair with your fingers. Receiving all of your attention, Connor  _ melted _ . His brown eyes were so soft, so focused on you as you smoothed back his hair and caressed the smooth lines of his face. It was in sharp contrast to the way his tongue was moving against your fingers. He was rippling it, probing, rubbing against your fingertips in a way that was clearly intended to be a demonstration - a taster. Heat pooled between your thighs, and you knew you were staring down at him with absolute abandon. You must have been, because suddenly Connor's LED flickered yellow - communicating with RK900. You didn't get a chance to speculate what was said when Connor suddenly released you and surged forwards, kissing you again but more purposefully this time, pressing you down against the mattress with his weight.

Through it, though, you were aware of RK900. He caught your leg in his hands, those fucking fingers going again to your sore muscles, this time through your clothes, as you felt his breath against the arch of your foot.

It was strange; an animal fear skittered through you, as if you expected him to bite down on your foot. He didn’t, of course. He just hitched up the other leg so he could lay both against his shoulders and ran his fingers up and down your calves and thighs, fingertips stopping just short of the curve up towards your aching core.

“Do you like him touching you?” Connor suddenly breathed against your lips, his eyes shooting up to meet yours. “Do you like the way his hands feel?”   


You couldn’t get your words out, Connor’s eyes were pinning you to the spot as RK900’s fingers moved steadily upwards. You'd thought the androids were bad enough when they were working against each other, but you were beginning to realize they were worse when they worked together.

“He’s been worried about it,” Connor disclosed. RK900 stopped at once, his fingers halting, his skin vibrating just a little as if... as if he was shaking with nerves. “He’s afraid you won’t like the way he feels.”

“I do,” You breathed at once, to Connor and to RK900. You were desperate for him to keep going, to use those fingers to give you some sort of release. “I want him to touch me. I want you both-...”

Connor reclaimed your mouth at the same moment RK900 slid his hands forwards, his fingers going straight to your belt buckle. Maybe you imagined it, but you thought you could feel his hands shaking as he undid your belt and unfastened your trousers, tugging them down your legs, along with your underwear, without even a hint of hesitation. Now completely naked, you shivered and clung to Connor, as if you could anchor yourself to his warm, solid frame.

It didn’t escape your notice that, with the exception of Connor’s torso, both androids were still clothed.

RK900's hands splayed across the tops of your thighs, light and almost reverential as he trailed his fingers down and hooked them beneath, pulling your hips up off of the bed. The notion detached you from Connor, who cast a slightly vexed look back at his successor, but at the sight of RK900 staring down at your naked body - like it was the only thing in the world that mattered - he seemed to understand his clumsy, selfish attempts to bring you closer.

You squirmed under RK900's grip but his hands held your soft flesh tightly, and the movement did nothing but draw both of their eyes to you.

"Connor." RK900's request didn't require elaboration. Connor knew what to do.

"Got it," He replied, sliding his hands up your arms and tugging them over your head. He was gentle, especially with your bruised forearm, but there was something dark and focused in his eyes when he held you down, watching you closely as RK900 pulled your legs apart.

Pinned down, exposed, unable to lie still, you panted like a dog as RK900 took his sweet time with you. He brought those hands - hands meant to capture, to destroy;  _ cruel _ hands - to the most sensitive, vulnerable part of your body. You fought the urge to squeeze your legs together, not that you would've been able to shift his vice-like grip.

There was something very  _ him  _ about the way he touched you. He hadn't been with someone like this - there was so much to explore and learn: how you reacted when he was gentle, when he was firm; how your breath caught when he brushed the bundle of nerves at the top; how you felt around him when he probed inside. You were wet, even you could tell that from the way his long finger had no difficulty slipping inside, but you were tense under the weight of what was happening and your muscles clenched around his knuckles, restricting his movement.

No matter.

He didn't speak aloud this time. The only indication you got that he was speaking to Connor was the flickering of his LED, and then the other android was on you, pressing you more firmly down, lips coming to capture yours, one hand enclosing your wrists with ease as the other went down to your still sensitive breasts. He distracted you as RK900 began to curl his finger, fucking you rhythmically, steadily, seemingly with the goal of eventually pulling you apart.

You wriggled and gasped, struggling to fill your lungs in the short breaks between Connor's assaults on your mouth, and when RK900's other hand went to your clit you thought you might actually pass out. 

It was too much; already, they were too much.

He gave it a few cursory swipes with his thumb, making you pulse with the barest hint of contact, before he suddenly ducked down and closed his mouth around you.

His tongue was so rough it almost made you sob, but Connor only held you tighter, claiming your mouth like he could somehow feel what you were feeling through those evil little sensors - like he was desperate to follow your body's every change.

RK900 apparently had the same desire, groaning against you as his fingers left your entrance to grip your hips properly, desperately, pulling you easily up into the air and hunching over with his lips sealed over your clit.

Your back arched, your bare chest rubbing up against Connor as he fought to keep you in his grip - like you were a piece of meat being fought over, only with marginally less teeth.

That they were so overcome by the taste of you...

Connor's LED was red, you could see it in the corner of your eye, and you knew he was impatient to take RK900's place. You didn't know how you were going to survive both of them, but it didn't put you off at all. What a way to go.

RK900's tongue was almost vibrating with the staticky noises roaring in his chest, sending intense, overwhelming feelings straight through your nerves; it was enough to make you want to burst into tears. He was building you up so quickly, your legs trembling on his shoulders, your heels digging into his back, giving you just the smallest sense of control.

You lost even that when he manoeuvred his hand to slip his fingers inside you again. He did it just in time to feel your muscles clenching, your body brought to pleasure by his tongue and his fingers - just like he'd wanted. 

If it hadn't been for Connor's mouth on yours, you would have been screaming.

_ Fuck. How could he think you wouldn't want those fingers, that tongue, on you? _

You were still shuddering, pulsing with the fading tremors of your orgasm, as RK900 continued to taste you.

"Unf..." You grumbled against Connor's mouth, struggling against his grip. RK900 was still trying to devour you and it was becoming too much. Connor, thankfully, seemed to realize. He loosened his grip, letting you up as he moved to stop RK900.

The newer model had his eyes closed, like he wouldn't have to acknowledge either of you if he didn't see you. 

Maybe that should have worried you, that he might decide to just never let go.

That didn't happen though, Connor sent him some kind of message and, like a dog having to drop his favourite toy, RK900 finally let you down.

Your back sank into the mattress, the light ache in your muscles feeling almost pleasant, but you didn't get a chance to savour it. 

Connor's hair tickled your legs as he slid your weak and weary limbs from RK900's shoulders and onto his own.

And here you thought he'd been acting for your benefit?  _ Bastard. _

"Con... Need a second..." You breathed. Connor looked down at you, looking almost forlorn. You rolled your eyes and pushed yourself up on your elbows, reaching out to comb his hair back as he released your legs. Even as you looked at him, you were more than aware of RK900 slinking around you, lips ghosting across your shoulder, your ear, the back of your neck as he situated himself behind you. He almost certainly noticed the way you shivered, goosebumps breaking out across your skin as you let this apex predator move out of your view.

You pulled yourself up onto your knees, partly to reach Connor and partly to put some distance between you and RK900. Connor shifted backwards, feet coming to the floor as you balanced on the end of the bed in front of him. 

"I'm sorry-..." You murmured, bringing your face to that little scar on his chest. "-...I wasn't built like you-..." You pressed your lips to the raised flesh. "-... I'm not perfect-..." You let your lips trail across his flesh, feeling the human skin pull back to reveal the white plastic beneath, all so he could get as close to you as he could. "-... Not like you."

You loved his human skin, the detail of it, the way his designers had chosen exactly where to place each and every freckle, but you loved his android skin even more. It was real, it was intimate, it made you feel good to know you had that effect on him.

He was breathing harshly against the top of your head, fingers coming up to your hair, trailing the shells of your ears in a gentle, tentative way like your mouth was making him weak.

_ Just you wait, Connor. _

For the second time that night, RK900 crowded your back. He didn't grab you this time, thank god, instead he hooked his long fingers around your ribs, his mouth copying your patterns but across your shoulder blades and spine. When he pressed a kiss to the junction between your skull and your neck, his tongue slipping out to worry the skin, you sighed, your muscles going lax.

Just like that, his fingers tightened and he pulled you back against his chest. You couldn't even argue. Your body was already reacting to them, already begging for their touch again.

Your legs fell open over the end of the bed, toes touching the floor, framing Connor as he dropped to his knees in front of you.

Your jaw tightened at the sight of Connor - RK800: deviant hunter, advanced prototype - on his  _ knees  _ in front of you. It made you whimper, a sound almost crushed from your throat when RK900 moved his hand from your side to your neck. He didn't squeeze hard, just enough to hold you still, while the other hand whispered up over your chest and laced with the lengths of your hair, surprisingly soft in the way he smoothed it over his fingers.

The softness of it didn't quite match up with the way he firmly held your head in place, so you had no choice but to watch as Connor lowered his mouth to you.

You'd thought this was too intense while you were being distracted. To have to watch... It was enough to drive you feral.

Connor wasn't as mindless as RK900, instead he tormented you with long, firm strokes of his tongue, like it was important that he didn't rush. In that you were surprised. Their behaviour was almost the opposite of what you'd expected: RK900 losing control, Connor being the much more measured of the two.

For his part, RK900 seemed to have calmed down. He had his nose buried in your hair, his body still and solid beneath you, but it was a bit  _ too  _ solid. You could feel him pressing against the bottom of your spine. You shifted your hips a little, knowing it would bother him, and knowing you could easily pass it off as being a result of Connor's deepening strokes, his tongue pausing the rub more firmly against your clit.

RK900 reacted as you expected, groaning in your ear, but he didn't believe it was as innocent as you'd intended by the way his grip tightened, holding you still.

You were about to say something to him when Connor suddenly ducked down and drove his tongue up inside you. It took you by surprise, forcing a shocked, pleasured gasp out of your open mouth as you felt the warm, wet, wriggling organ breach your entrance. At once, RK900's hand came up to cover your mouth.

One hand over your mouth, the other coming to clamp like a vice across your front, trapping your arms and holding you tightly against him, preventing you from writhing free from Connor's ungodly tongue, only made you want to make more noise. It occurred to you that struggling a little might activate that part of their programming that enjoyed the chase, the capture - it  _ had  _ worked once already.

So you continued to move, wriggling like you were actually trying to escape them, your hips rubbing against that hard bulge beneath you.

Displeased, or maybe aroused, RK900 pressed against your lips even harder. A wicked idea came into your head, and you parted your lips.

RK900 hesitated, until your tongue slid out to trail along his palm, then he wasted no time in sinking two fingers into your mouth. Inspired by Connor's actions earlier, you ran your tongue up and down the length of his digits, pressing and massaging, your eyes coming to meet his as he pulled you back against his shoulder. A low growl escaped his throat as you sucked, obediently, on his fingers.

As you continued to writhe, Connor had to wrap his arms around your thighs, holding your hips down, his movements growing less controlled as he alternated between dragging that rough tongue against your clit and fucking you with it.

_ Seems like your suspicion was right. _

You didn't miss the way he looked up at you, noticing how absolutely overwhelmed you were: body weak and struggling, mouth occupied, muscles trembling. You certainly didn't miss the way one of his hands left your hips to travel down to rub against his clothed crotch. Apparently RK900 was experiencing similar frustrations. He was rubbing himself up against you, slowly but firmly, desperate for friction.

It felt dirty, wrong, taboo. These were androids built to hunt down deviants, but they were getting pleasure out of doing the same to you. You were tarnishing their perfect programming, reworking it to your will. You moaned around RK900's fingers, tears catching in the corners of your eyes and body shuddering as you came under Connor's tongue.

Like RK900, he didn't let you go straight away, and they were rubbing themselves more determinedly now. Your body went limp, fully expecting them to use you until they reached their ends, but with some difficulty they both released you, sliding from the bed like they couldn't stand to be close to you.

"You're not fair..." You said, when your brain was capable of coherent thought. "Neither of you... I fucking hate you... So much..."

When you managed to look at them, standing beside your bed, they didn't seem remotely offended by your words. If anything they looked fucking  _ smug. _

"Do you want to stop?" That was RK900.

"Do I..?" You repeated, forcing yourself to sit up. "No... No... What gave you that idea?"

"It's quite ordinary for a human to need rest after an intense emotional experience," That was Connor. You didn't have to look to tell their voices apart. Connor was softer, more emotive, while RK900 kept to a more rigid monotone. That said, when they sounded this pleased with themselves, the line did start to blur.

"Fuck off," You grumbled, eyes narrowing at Connor's smirk. He was supposed to be the one who cracked like an egg when you applied even a little pressure, but apparently your insults hadn't even touched the surface. When your eyes trailed down, though, you had another idea: "Do you want me to return the favour, or not?"

Immediately, Connor's LED turned red. "I... You don't have to."

You lifted your hand and beckoned. Despite his assurance to the contrary, he didn't hesitate to come towards you.

"I want to take care of you, too," You murmured against his ear, leaning up to wrap your arms around him, face cradled in the curve of his neck. You looked over his shoulder to RK900. " _ And you." _

He rolled his eyes. You'd never seen him do that before, usually it was an expression he managed to convey without actually moving. Just the vibe of an eye-roll.

"I think I preferred you post-verbal."

Your palms flat against Connor's shoulder blades, you gave him the finger. His lips quirked, like he was fighting a smile. Still, he approached you as well.

"That can be arranged," You told him. "But since only one of you is already partially undressed..."

Connor stared at you, wide-eyed, barely paying attention to RK900. At least, he  _ wasn't  _ until...

"No matter. He won't last long."

Connor shot him a dirty look, but RK900 was right. The older model was heaving, skin burning hot, LED maintaining a pulsing red as you trailed your lips down his body. Sliding your legs off of the bed so you could draw his hips closer to you, you kissed the denim beneath his belt buckle, mouthing the sizeable erection hidden beneath. You were about to undo his belt when his hands came down to do it for you, his fingers shaking a little.

It brought you unimaginable joy, to know you were capable of doing that to him. Edging his jeans down, you transferred your mouth to the front of his underwear.

"Please..." Connor's voice was breathy and distorted by static. His fingers moved from his belt to your hair as you stopped teasing and drew him free.

Tangling your calves around the backs of his, you kept one hand on his hip and the other on what you knew you wouldn't reach with your mouth.

_ Who the fuck designed you?  _ It was a genuine question. There was no utilitarian reason for him to have a cock like this - not absurdly big but not exactly average either, realistic except for some gentle ridges that could only have been put there for one purpose. He was a  _ detective android  _ for Christ's sake _. _ Did CyberLife think he was going to have to fuck the confessions out of people? 

RK900 was even more advanced, and he was bigger than Connor. It made you a little anxious.

The other android was watching you, his hands on his undone collar, leisurely undressing as you worked on his predecessor. 

You started slow. Connor was already weeping, a fluid leaking out of his tip that must have been some mixture of lube and cum. Whatever it was, it didn't taste unpleasant as you took him into your mouth and it made it easier for you to move. It wouldn't surprise you if CyberLife had put some kind of aphrodisiac in there. Whatever it was, you didn't want to stop tasting him.

Connor's fingers tightened against your scalp; he was whispering something under his breath, and when you cast a curious look up at him his eyes were squeezed closed, LED still red. When you flattened your tongue against his tip and hollowed your cheeks, he groaned and nudged his hips forwards, just a little, just once. It was a small, mindless movement that you capitalized on, using your hand and mouth to draw him more quickly to his end. The fluid leaking down your throat was an obvious sign he was almost there, but even without it you could hear his whispers growing louder, until he was openly moaning, absolutely unapologetically vocal as you forced him closer and closer...

"I..." Connor could barely form words through the whine of static. "I-...’m... Wh-... ere?"

You hummed and tightened your grip on him, fingers digging into his hips and legs gripping his so tightly he almost lost his balance. You kept working him, making it clear what you wanted, and he gasped like it was all he wanted too.

"Ah... Ye-..." He gripped your head, holding you in place as he came. You swallowed it eagerly, deciding that, yes, there was  _ definitely  _ something in there that was messing with your mind. Your jaw felt pleasantly numb, your whole body relaxed, all of your energy and sensitivity redirected between your thighs.

You and Connor pulled away from each other, the android staggering a little as his LED cycled from red straight to blue. The blissed-out expression on his face told you all you needed to know.

RK900 had stripped his top half bare, strong, pale torso exposed and almost luminous in the low light. He didn't look quite as cocky as he had before. You reached for him, already wanting to taste-...

_ Fuck. You were ruined. You were never going to get enough of that. _

Not that you imagined they'd mind.

RK900 came towards you, but when you went to reach for his belt he grabbed your hands. You looked up at him, surprise crossing your features as he came to sit beside you. 

"Not your mouth," He lifted one hand to draw a thumb across your bottom lip, "You said you liked my hands..."

You smiled against his thumb, your fingertips coming up trail around his face, combing back his hair. The moment your fingers moved down to his throat, his LED turned red. His chin jerked up, almost instinctively - like he had to ignore his own programming to allow you to touch him in such a vulnerable area - but he watched with heavy-lidded eyes as you kept a firm grip on his neck. Your other hand was still trapped in his, his fingers wrapped around your wrist, but you pulled against him. He didn't let you move at once, putting up some semblance of resistance, before allowing you to reach his belt. 

You didn't waste any time. Eyes fixed on his, you roughly undid his belt and zipper, shoving your hand into his pants.

"Fuck..." It came out before you could stop it. Here you were, trying to assert dominance over an android who was taller, stronger, smarter, basically  _ better _ than you in every way, and you were already getting distracted by just the feeling of his cock. 

Yeah, you'd been right when you thought he'd be even worse than Connor.

To your surprise, your unintended reaction didn't draw his ire. Quite the opposite: his throat bobbed against your palm, the fingers on your wrist tightening as you began to stroke him.

He kept his lips together, trying not to react, but when you pressed your fingers more firmly into his neck his eyes closed and he gasped.

"Do you like that?" You whispered, surprising yourself with how rude you sounded. He didn't need to reply, the fluid coating your wrist was answer enough. Your pace was as rough and fast as you could make it without causing yourself pain - you were already doing your best to ignore the tenderness of your newly-repaired muscles - but he was an android: if anything it wasn't rough or fast  _ enough.  _

All the same, RK900 suddenly leaned towards you and pressed his mouth to your shoulder. He muffled his groans against your skin, his teeth clamping down on the curve of your neck, just to the point of pain. You let out a little growl of your own, twisting your wrist until he released you, and ducking down to fasten your lips around his cock.

RK900 groaned and you took a moment to pump him directly into the wet heat of your mouth before coming back up to force his gaze to meet yours.

"Come on," You growled. "Cum for me."

His breath caught and he looked absolutely furious, but you didn't let go, your hand so tight around his neck you'd be choking an ordinary man. RK900 couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sound that was almost... It was almost a  _ sob.  _

He came apart in your hand, warm fluid running down your knuckles and staining his clothes and your bed as his hips jerked roughly into your palm. 

When he finally stopped, you let your hands slip from him, but not before ducking forwards and stealing a kiss while he was still recovering. He tried to follow you when you pulled away, but he was, for once, unable to keep up with you.

Tilting your head, you couldn't help giving him a smug look of your own. It didn't take long for RK900 to come to his senses enough to rebuke that, strong fingers coming to grip your chin. You almost thought he was going to shove you off of the bed. He certainly looked tempted.

A soft sensation distracted you. Connor ducked his head under your armpit, wriggling himself into your embrace and disconnecting RK900 in the process. It made you laugh.

"Hey, I'm ticklish," You shoved his chest, not even remotely roughly, your other arm still draped over his shoulders. That was the wrong thing to say. His fingers went at once to your ribs, from the way he brushed his fingertips slightly willy-nilly around your sides it was clear he didn't know exactly where to trigger you, but he found the right spots fast enough.

"Get off!" You yelped, squirming away from his wandering, nefarious fingers. "Connor!"

You prayed your neighbours weren't home - your shrieks were downright indecent, but Connor didn't seem to mind. He was reaching for your feet when you shoved him in earnest, jumping up from the bed to put some space between you. 

RK900 lay back on the bed like he was watching a show as Connor drew himself up to meet you, staring you down like he wasn't even remotely finished with you.

That earlier concern, that you might be in over your head with these two? Yep. You were. 100%.

So why did it just make you want to wind them up  _ more _ ?

"I'll scream if you come near me," You warned, not sounding even remotely serious. It did nothing to slow his predatory stalk towards you. You wondered how far he'd let you get if you tried to run. 

Not far at all, it turned out.

He matched every backwards step with one of his own, and you'd barely gone to turn around when he was on you, trapping you against the wall with surprising dominance. Your skin felt hot, almost feverish as he leaned over you, but when your hand went down to his cock he shuddered and almost buckled, elbows bending on either side of your head.

He looked at you, the question unspoken, the answer unnecessary. You wrapped your arms around his neck, cringing a little at the tenderness of your arm. You'd been doing your best to forget about your injury but after what you'd done to RK900 it was starting to get sore. Connor must have noticed, reaching to unhook your hand from his neck so it could balance on his shoulder, protected from what was about to happen.

When he reached down to scoop up your legs, easily manoeuvring them around his waist, you gasped at the sudden slide of his erection against your thigh. He was so strong, it never failed to surprise you. Your weight was nothing to him.

Your forehead came down to rest against his, your eyes locked - watching for each other's reactions as he angled himself until you could feel something warm and hard prodding at your entrance.

"Tell me if you want to stop," He murmured, eyes soft despite everything. You nodded.

"You too."

He quirked a brow, but you didn't know androids - maybe there was a risk of... you know... overheating. Don't computers shut down from that kind of thing?

Connor didn't seem too concerned. Keeping your weight spread between his hands and the wall, he gently pushed forwards. The discomfort was brief, not so much pain as a tight stretch that lapsed almost immediately into being pleasantly, completely full. Connor was slow, gentle, holding you steady despite the sharp breaths coming from his mouth and the rapidly spinning red LED.

You hummed, eyebrows pinching, lips falling open to drag lazy kisses against his cheek. When he moved, it was slow, concentrated, rutting deep inside you while the flat plane of plastic above his groin rubbed against your clit. 

Like this, you weren't going to last long at all.

You kept your legs tight around, holding him as close as you could while your mouths went to each other's shoulders. He latched his tongue onto the bare curve of your neck, no doubt picking up everything from your body lotion to the adrenaline and oxytocin coursing through your system. You were a little less gentle, moaning and biting the tough plastic, your eyes drawn to the bed, where RK900 was watching. He had his hand on his cock, the pace of his hand matching Connor's as the android moved more quickly inside you.

The low whine coming out of your throat blended with his as he held you tighter, his skin fading away at every point of contact like he wanted nothing more than to be as close to you as possible.

That did it.

Your muscles tensed and you shrieked against his shoulder, the sound muffled but still loud as you came. Connor followed immediately after, continuing to move, to carry you both through it. 

When he pulled out and let you down, you could feel the dampness around the inside of your thighs.

_ God, if you're listening, please make it so those CyberLife fuckers put something in there to protect against UTIs. _

You almost felt bad for having such an unromantic thought as Connor gazed down at you, looking thoroughly spent and blissed-out. You reached up to kiss him as compensation, the warmth of his mouth acting as a nice distraction.

"I've never done that before..." Yep, he sounded completely out of it. "I hope we can do it again."

"Jesus, give me a second," You couldn't help but grin stupidly.

"I didn't mean now," Connor started, and then he trailed off. You became aware of both of them looking at you.

"What?"

"We didn't want to assume..." Connor began again, "But... We'd  _ both  _ like for this to continue. This relationship. If that's what you want?"

Your gaze moved from Connor's soft brown eyes to the steely-grey ones watching from the bed. RK900 looked like he was trying not to emote, but he couldn't hide his LED. He wanted to hear your reply, maybe more than Connor did.

_ He has nobody. _

"Of course I do," You reached up to cup Connor's face. "I'm yours, whether you like it or not."

Connor's smile was the widest you'd ever seen from him, the kind that crinkled his eyes and made you blush. The same couldn't be said of RK900, but you knew how to change that.

You approached him fearlessly, enjoying the slightly embarrassed look that crossed his features.

"And you..." You put both of your hands on him, one against his LED, the other against his racing thirium pump. "...are  _ mine." _

RK900 melted.

He let you push him back, his large, hard hands gentle and tentative as they guided you to take your place top of him. His skin didn't fade like Connor's when you ran your hands up his chest; maybe that was something unique to his predecessor, or maybe it wasn't something he was comfortable with yet. It didn't matter. You had time.

Reaching down, you helped to guide him inside you, but not before pressing a soft, tender kiss to his lips. His muscles strained as you worked him in, needing to take your time. Despite Connor's thorough preparation and the cocktail of liquids soaking you, he still managed to feel just a little too big. It should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. If anything you fucking liked it.

However, when you leant forwards to start moving, your hands coming to support your weight, your arm finally gave out. You almost slipped, in fact you probably would have done if RK900 hadn't caught you.

"Ow..." You sucked in breath. RK900's LED was red and he already looked like he was holding on by a tether, but he managed to find his voice.

"Connor."

You didn't really realize what was happening, the two androids moved together to reposition you. RK900 moving behind you, Connor in front. When you felt RK900's hand on your shoulder blades, as if he wanted you to go on all fours, you paused, confused.

"I can't support my weight," You reminded him, but Connor's hands came to your elbows, giving them a gentle tug.

"No, but I can," He drew you forwards until you were leaning against him, arms curled at his chest or over his shoulder, face close to his, back arched to expose you to RK900 as you felt his hips bump against yours.

Connor held you in place, caressing your hair, your body, as RK900 slid back into you.

The strangled groan that left both of you, and the angles this position allowed him to hit, made up for the fact that you could no longer see him. He wasn't as slow as Connor but you preferred that now, your muscles going completely lax as you surrendered to him. Connor tried to kiss you but eventually you just had to rest your head against his shoulder, whimpering in ecstasy as RK900 set a pace that made you feel like you were on the brink of losing your mind.

Then Connor reached beneath you to rub your clit and you  _ screamed,  _ the agonizing, mind-blowing, world-ending white hot rip of your final orgasm almost making you cry with how overwhelmed you were. You didn't even have the sense to worry if you were scratching Connor as you scrabbled against him - thankfully he didn't let you go, you might have just fallen to the bed and died right there. RK900 also sounded like he might be in pain, growling and groaning with a voice of pure static until finally he nudged his hips as close to you as he could and shuddered.

You stayed like that for some time, the three of you breathing hard and blissfully unaware of anything outside of your own bodies. Eventually, though, you had to move. RK900 released you, Connor holding you tight and pulling you forwards until you were lying in his arms. You didn't have a chance to miss RK900's body heat, he was wrapping himself around your back, content with burying his face in your hair as Connor peppered your face with gentle kisses.

The pleasant silence drew on, and you would've been content to let it stay that way.

You  _ should've  _ been content to let it stay that way.

Instead you said: "Did I ever tell you guys what they called me at the station?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or Kudos if you liked it, my last Connor/RK900/Reader fic got a lot of positive feedback which is why I wrote this one, so if it's something you'd like to see more of please let me know!!
> 
> You can also read my other fics here: [Never Thought I'd Be Into This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092566), [Guess I'm Into This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761338), [Touch-Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250543), [Duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061894), [Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738274), [What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969554), [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803791), [Android Puberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703520/chapters/67801961), [Christmas Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959723/chapters/68477054) and [Science Fiction/Double Feature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696857/chapters/70354788).


End file.
